The Blood Soaked Moon
by lucky15371
Summary: After Bloodrose, lots happens. This takes place about 16 years later, but flashback may happen, along with previous story adventure tales.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Hello, welcome to my nightmare! My name is Anabel Nyx Doran, a 16 year old girl, but everyone calls me hopeless, minus my family. I wonder why? Well, I may never be normal, but I an not hopeless. My nightmare is different from your's because mine is in real life and sleep is my escape, not the other way around. Sometimes I am insane, other times I'm calm. I am a Guardian. You may know one of us, there are millions. My blood is animal, yet I am a human or am I? The answer is NOT. I am a shape-shifter. See, there are 2 ways to become a shape-shifter, currently, #1- be born one, #2- get bitten by an alpha whom then says the ancient words, in some Latin then some in English {If I use them I will only post them in English}. Also, I am Shay and Calla Doran's eldest child. There is also Anstice Doran, my twin brother, I'm older by 3 minutes, Alice Doran and her identical twin sister Amanda Angel Doran who are 14, Nathan Doran who is 13, Nico Doran and his identical twin brother Seamus Doran Jr. who are 12, Adar Afton Doran and Sophia Doran who are 11, and John Doran who is 9. Yep, ten kids and counting.

I have my mom's hair and my dad's eyes. Anstice has mom's hair and eyes. Alice and Amanda both have mom's hair and eyes. Nathan had dad's hair and eyes. Nico and Seamus Jr. both have dad's hair and eyes. Adar has red hair and dad's eyes while Sophia has black hair and blue eyes. John has mom's hair and dad's eyes. Ansel and Bryn have a daughter named Macy, who looks like a smaller version of Bryn, who is 9 and a son named Nicolas, who looks like a smaller version of Ansel, who is 7. A young guardian pup with black hair and dark eyes, with unknown parents was adopted by the alternative couple, Mason and Neville, and he was named Monroe and is 11. Ethan and Sabine have a daughter with blond hair and blue eyes named Alison who is 12 and a son with brown hair and brown eyes named Jason, who is 10. Now, time to fill you in, after Bloodrose was written by a searcher named Andrea Cremer, about a week later actually, the pack learned how to shift again, also, don't ask me how, Sabine got her wolf back. Ren is still dead, though.


	2. This is so not a faerie tale

I don't own the Nightshade trilogy.

Chapter 1

Anabel's POV

I growled. I honestly only half understood what I was doing. There was a boy my age behind me. He was passing out, he might die, but he won't. Not if I have a say in it. A few feet ahead of me, there is a black wolf, not a shifter, just a wolf. He has blood lusted eyes, and would be easy to drive out. He snaps at my neck and I jerk my head up, but instead of dodging, I grab the back of his neck, but I quickly drop it and chase him out of the territory. I don't try to kill, but I can/could/will if it comes to it. I walk into the clearing, with seeing the boy is still awake, I shift. My white fur changes into platinum blond hair, my emerald eyes change into a cross between gray and green.  
"Hello," I say getting on my knees beside the boy "my name is Anabel, are you okay?"  
"I-I don't know," he says "oh, and my name is Chase."  
I look at Chase's arm, which was covered in his own blood. I grow out my fangs and bite into my wrist, "drink," I tell him.  
"Wh-what?" Chase asks, looking at me like I'm insane.  
Before he can say another thing, I move, making it so I sit behind his head, Indian style, with his head in my lap. I press my arm into his mouth, forcing him to drink.  
"What in the world?!" he says looking scared, "who are you? Really," he tries to jump up, but I put my hand on his shoulder, keeping him down, "I am a guardian. We used to be loyal warriors to the Keepers, then my mother, Calla, and her mate and my father, Shay, figured out an old secret. We were no more then their slaves. We protected them, we killed the Searcher. Then, they found out the truth. We were no more that their slaves. They told us whom to marry, when to have kids, how many kids to have, and everything else. A year before I was born, there way a revolt. A full 2 pack rebellion. We won. Now, instead of being their slaves, we keep everyone safe. If the Searchers ask for our aid, we will help," my heart beat slowed down slightly as I talked.  
"Okay, then what did you do to your blood. It tasted like honey," Chase said, looking only slightly calmer.  
"Guardian thing. Our blood heals." I say  
"Am I going to turn into a guardian?" he asks, looking confused.  
"No," I say, "there are only two ways, a- be born a guardian or b- get bitten by an alpha who then says the ancient words. Since I am a future alpha, I could also, but I won't," I move my arm of him so he san sit, and he does.  
"Why don't you?" his eyes look innocent, and then I rember, most humans don't know.  
"Well, it's hard for most to get used to," I say, "shifting."  
"So, you're the wolf?" he asks, his eyes full of wonder.  
"Yep," I say, "So are my parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins, but one of my uncles is a Searcher."  
"Okay, so what are Searchers and what are Keepers?" Chase asks.  
"Searchers are humans, some with magical abilities, that tried, and helped, rid the world of evil nether creatures. Keepers, on the other hand, all had magical abilities that used to be evil. I say used to be because now the rift is closed. The rift is a magical door that used to connect the Earth and the Nether. It is now forever closed," I say.  
"Nothing is forever closed, right?" he asks.  
"Well, if a Scion came and took the swords, then maybe," says Anabel, "but, there is only one currently, and possibly forever, Scion, and he is my father, and my alpha. He is the one who closed the rift."  
I take out a pad of paper, and a pen out of my bag. It is a black messenger bag with a silver wolf on it. I write my number on a sheet of paper and hand it to him and then I say, "If you need or want more answers later, call me."  
"Okay," he says "See ya."  
"Bye," I say, and then I shift into a wolf, running towards home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chase POV

After the girl left, I looked around. I was by a cliff, so if the wolf didn't kill me, I would probably die anyway. That wolf-girl or guardian, or whatever she called herself, saved me. I was sapost to die, but I didn't. I leave the area, going to my car. I had just turned 16 a month ago, so I was still new at driving. And this town. Tomorrow is Monday and me and my family had just moved here Friday afternoon, so me and my sister, Ella, who is in fifth grade. I would be going to the town's privet high school for the rest 10th grade and she would be going to the towns privet elementary school for the rest of 5th grade. Half way through my sophomore year, my parents decided to move from the busy streets of New York City into the seaming normal town of Vail, Colorado. I put in the key and drive off the mountain. When I got to the bottom I drove straight for a bit, then made a left followed closely by another left, into the new house's drive way. It was an average sized house with an average shingle color, and well, average everything. I went to my room, I had already unpacked everything, and sat a my bed and slept, even though it was about 9:00pm, trying to keep calm. Instead of normal dreams, I was a wolf.

Anabel POV

I ran until I got home. The three story house that had always been my home. The first floor was a living room, a huge dinning room, a kitchen, a 'den', the master bed room, the master bathroom, and a 'powder' room. If you go up the spiral staircase, you are in the second floor study, also there is 6 bedrooms (Mine, Anstice's, Alice's, Amanda's, Nathan's, and a guest), 3 bathrooms, and if you go up the stairway, you get into a small study on the third floor. Also there is 5 bedrooms on this floor (Nico's, Seamus Jr.'s, Adar's, Sophia's, and John's) and 6 bathrooms. If you go back to the first floor and go to the closet look-a-like by the stairs and go down, you get into the basement. Many pictures and other items from the past. I stay in my wolf form until I got to my room. Then, I shift. I had blood on my wrist, so I quickly cleaned it up. The cut had healed, but I still bandaged it. I wrote down in my diary, no it is not pink, it's red.

Dear Diary,  
I think I met a boy I love. He was in the forest by the Hadilas cave. It was Nightlock again. If that normal wolf trespasses once more, I WILL KILL HIM. Mark my words. She is dead meat. What has happened to me? Every moment away from him is torture. Every breath. Every heart beat. Every second. My heart beats faster as I write. His sent is still on my mind. Cedar and fresh snow. My mind is on him as I write. What has happened to me? I pace as I write, hoping for my old thoughts. My math teat next week. Training. Messing around with Anstice. Babysitting Nickolas, Macy and John. Volunteering at the animal shelter. None come. I hope I see that boy again.

Love,  
Anabel Nyx Doran

I shut the diary and put it up. Then, I went to sleep, at 10:10 pm, dreaming of the human boy.


	4. Chapter 3

Anabel POV

I awake from the land of dreams. I look at my clock, it reads 5:40 am, so I get up and grab a pair of white skinny jeans, a bra, panties, and a black with a silver wolf on it t-shirt. I go to the bathroom that is next door to my room. I always am the third one up. Mom's first, Dad's second, me third. I go to the restroom and then shower. I quickly dry off afterwards and get dressed. I walk downstairs into the kitchen and grab some pop tarts. I eat as I go back to the second floor study and grab my midnight blue backpack and messenger bag. I put my messenger bag across my right shoulder, making it cross over to my left side, and put on my book bag. I look at my watch and saw that it was 6:30 am, so everyone else was getting ready. I go to the 'den' and there are key hooks. There is one to Mom's blue Mazda MX-5, Dad's dark red F-150, my midnight blue Volkswagen Eo, and Anstice's black Sierra truck. There are also 8 keys for the four-wheelers. I grab the key to my car and yell, "John, Sophia, Adar, time to go to school!"  
Adar and Sophia run down the stairs and quickly run to my car. Soon, John comes down and goes out the door to. I shut the door and drive to the elementary school. When we get there Adar and Sophia jump out of the back seat and John jumps out the front passenger seat. I then go to the high school. Anstice takes Alice, Amanda, Nathan, Seamus Jr., and Nico to the middle school. Next year, Mom will take John to the elementary school on her way to her flower shop, Calla's Lilies. Dad wouldn't be able to because he is the Chief of Police. When I get to the High school I park my car in the student parking lot. When I am walking into the school, I see a familiar truck getting into the spot to the left of mine, aka my twin brother's truck. I go to my locker and grab what I'll need for 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th -pd. My brother is at his locker, which is one of the last ones on this hall. Mine, Susan's, Alexander's, Alex's, Lucy's, Anstice's, Lilly's, Rose's, Justin's, and then a few empty ones. The lockers are the full sized ones, aka the ones you can shove people into. I then leave for first pd., me and Anstice have the same schedule, which was irony. Sure, loads of kids have the same schedule, but twins with identical schedules? Oh, the irony. I go to first pd., History, and sit at my desk, or as close to as I do before class starts. I was sitting on the back of the chair with my feet on the desk. A few minutes later, Anstice came into class and just sat in his seat, without getting on the back. I guess he thinks he's more mature than me, and maybe pigs fly.

Chase POV

I am on my way to school. Mom has a job at the towns flower shop, and dad works at the newspaper column writer place. I park in the school parking lot and get out of my Ford Fusion. On the right of my car there is a Eo. I walk into the front office and I say, "Hi, I'm new may I please have my schedule?"  
"Sure, but ever since a kid got lost on their first day, you'll also have a guide to show you around, oh silly me! What's your name?" the woman says.  
"Chase Wise," I say.  
"Oh, here is your schedule and let me figure out where those two went," she says.  
"Ummm… who?" I ask.  
"Anabel and Anstice Doran. In truth, Alex probably forgot to tell them," she says.  
"You said guide, not guides, so what do you mean," I ask thinking that wolf-girl said her name was Anabel.  
"Oh, sorry, they're twins. But, normally you would only have one, but since the three of you have the same schedules, they both will be your guides," she says.  
"Okay," I say.  
The woman goes to the phone and dials a number and I could faintly hear someone on the other side of the line say, "Mrs. Kimberman's room, student speaking,"  
"Hello, the Doran's are needed in the main office," says the woman.  
"Okay, so me and sis need to go to the office because…" says the voice, Anstice.  
"Just come," says the woman, and for the first time, her guard slips. She is annoyed beyond words at the twins.  
"Okay," says Anstice and within minutes two teens come in.  
The first one, the girl, has long mid-back length platinum blond hair and eyes the color of moss. She looked to be around 5-foot-9 and had a lithe built body.  
Te second one, the boy, had normal cut blond hair and brown eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Anabel," says the girl.  
"I'm Anstice," says the boy.  
"I'm Chase," I say. Then, I am sure, this girl is the wolf and she seems to know that I'm the boy she saved.  
"There you two are, you where sapost to come in before you went to first period," says the woman.  
"Sorry, Mrs. Fenor. No one passed on the message," says Anabel. I could tell she just wanted to leave school and not look back.  
"Very well," says the woman, Mrs. Fenor, "show Mr. Wise around please."  
"Got it," says Anabel, then her and Anstice walk out of the office, with me behind them.

Anabel POV

I_don't_want_to_write_a_normal_school_day_so_skip_to_3:00_pm

I told Anstice about saving Chase after class. I would tell the rest of the family at dinner tonight. Then Mom would tell Aunt Bryn and Uncle Ansel, who would tell Macy and Nicolas. Dad would tell Uncle Mason and Uncle Neville, who would tell Monroe. I would probably have to tell Aunt Sabine and Uncle Ethan, who would tell Alison, Jason, and the rest of the Searchers. No one would tell the elder pack, mainly because they stay in wolf form 24/7. I get in my car and drive home.


	5. filler

Anabel's POV

When I got home, I saw that I had a rare moment of quite. Anstice is at football practice, Alice is at violin practice, Amanda is at clarinet practice, Nathan is at saxophone practice, Nico is at trumpet practice, Seamus Jr. is at track practice, Adar is at a swim practice, Sophia is at the library, reading to the preschool kids, and John is volunteering at the animal shelter. No animal has been put down for about 3 years. Whenever there is an animal about to be, we adopt them. So far we have 5 wolf-dogs, 2 Korean bear dogs, a Akita, a Irish wolfhound, a ½ lynx and ½ tabby cat, and 2 very active Newfoundland. The wolf-dogs are Flame, a russet colored she-wolf with amber eyes, Nocte, a pure black male wolf with green eyes, Snowfall, a white she-wolf, and the twins Dawn and Dusk, Dawn is a light brown she-wolf and Dusk is a dark brown male wolf. Max and Molly are the names of the Korean bear dogs. Akia is the female Akita. The male Irish wolf-hound is named Dominic. The female cat's name is May. The Newfoundland's names are Harold and Amber. My Iphone starts to ring at that moment. I know who it is because of the ring tone. Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift.  
"Hey, little bro," I say.  
"Hi big sis," he says, "there is this really sweet puppy, can you come and adopt her?" says John. Really sweet was code for about to be put down. "and there's something about her that is different." Which is code for possible guardian.  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes,"  
"Ok,"  
I hang up and get into my Eo and drive to the animal shelter. I get to the animal shelter faster that I thought I would. It has only been 3 minutes. I go inside and say to the lady at the front "Hey Jessica!"  
"Hiya Anabel, John's on the second level, by cage 117"  
"Kay" I said as I walked up the stairs to the second level. I never noticed the people I passed by the cage near the stairs, the people by cages 16, 18, and 20. I go up to the second floor, and I see Chase, with his mom, dad, and little sister. As I walk past them I say, "Hey Chase," and he replies "Hi Anabel,"  
I then walk to cage 117 and see a wolf. She was thin, for a wolf. In my wolf form I was around 90 lbs this wolf was only about 70 lbs, if that. She had a black coat color and sterling blue eyes. If she is a guardian, then I say she would be 10, max. I open the cage and put the leash and collar I had in the car on her. I whisper, "I can't think of any other way to get you out, I am not being demeaning, only trying to help." Then we walk down to the first floor and adopt her. All of the info was on file, so we put her in the car and drove to the house. When we got there the girl shifted, her black fur becoming black hair and her blue eyes making her look more innocent. As a human I could tell she was really 12.


End file.
